The Coldest Day of Southern Tokyo
by kaya's window
Summary: Shounenai  [KanmuriAzuma] the ultimate pairing of sugary cuteness  . On one extremely cold day, Kanmuri and Azuma experiment with a way to keep warm which ended up leading to something very unexpected.


Nope, don't own anything. Just borrowing some characters and writing for fun.

Yakitate!! Japan fanfiction

Accidental shounen-ai

KanmuriAzuma, or the other way around

Go for it my two girly boys : D

**The Coldest Day of Southern Tokyo**

It was a cold winter day, one of the coldest of the year. In front of the Southern Tokyo branch of Pantasia stood Kanmuri and Azuma. They were bundled from head to toe waiting in the frozen street for Kawachi.

"…what's taking Kawachi-san so long?" Kanmuri muttered under his layers of scarf which was carefully wrapped around his neck.

"Kawachi usually has the 'bathroom-run' in the morning," Azuma wiggled his mouth out of his equally large bundle of scarf to reply. When Kanmuri heard this, his eyes instinctively turned up to the sky. 'Oh brother..,' he thought quietly, 'I don't even want to know what this bathroom-run is…'

The short conversation ended and once again the pair patiently waited for their friend.

A bitter cold front had hit Tokyo. Business was sparse for the bakery. As expected, people wouldn't come out in the shivering cold just to buy bread, no matter how delicious. So the boys figured they should take the opportunity to act like regular teenage boys for once and hit an arcade. After hearing the suggestion, the manager and Tsukino had agreed enthusiastically.

'It was Kawachi-san's suggestion, but I have no choice but to go anyway,' Kanmuri thought. Shivering in the icy air, Kanmuri looked at his bundled self: three shirts, a light jacket, one big winter coat, mittens, a hat, and one thick pair of jeans. With all that he still felt like he was standing naked in a pool of ice. 'Oh, the power of nature…,' he mused and shivered some more.

He cast an eye over at Azuma. The other boy was just as bundled up as he and Azuma wasn't in a much better situation than he was. The always energetic boy was doing a little dance on the asphalt. Their eyes caught and Azuma gave him an encouraging smile. "Just hang in there," Azuma whispered in between light gasps.

Kanmuri observed himself. His breathing had turned into panting for the sharp cold air. His face hurt and he couldn't see but he knew it must have turned bright red and raw. The few minutes in cold had turned into an eternity in frozen hell. Suddenly an especially large wave of frigid wind came blowing at them. It made Kanmuri feel as if his face was falling off at the very moment.

"That's it! I'm not going!" Kanmuri said. He turned and made a run for the store.

"Wait!" Azuma caught his arm. Kanmuri turned to look at Azuma as his teeth clattered at an amazing speed. The expression on the boy's face was apologetic. "Don't give up yet."

"It's just your face that's cold, right? I have a way to solve that!" Azuma released Kanmuri's arm. He straightened himself and proceeded to take his gloves off. "Come over," Azuma motioned for Kanmuri with his now bare hands. Kanmuri gave him a skeptical look, but obeyed. Azuma lifted his arms and what happened next caused the dreadful winter nightmare to disappear from Kanmuri's mind.

"Wow Azuma-san, what a wonderful idea!" Kanmuri exclaimed. The other boy now had his palms on Kanmuri's cheeks. The frosted state of Kanmuri's face immediately began to recede as the warmth of Azuma's solar hands seeped through. Kanmuri fumbled with his mittens. When he had them off and in his pocket he reached up to cup his hands around Azuma's face. The two smiled warmly at each other.

Suddenly it wasn't one of the coldest days in Tokyo, but one of the warmest. The boys silently shared the warmth of their solar hands and waited for Kawachi in content. It must have been the unusual warmth that attracted them, but slowly the two faces inched closer together. The two heads eased closer and closer until there was no more space to go and their lips met.

It was a soft sensation that was so sweet that it took a while before the two boys realized what they were doing. "Ah! Sorry!" Kanmuri jumped a few steps from Azuma as the other did the same. The two covered their mouths as if it was just wounded and turned their heads away so as not to see each other in shame. Each refused the other for what was a heavy moment until Azuma gave a crooked laugh.

"I guess I just can't help wanting to do that in that type of situation. I must watch too many love movies." Azuma laughed uncomfortably.

Kanmuri worked his mouth and fumble with his words before the words came out right. "N..no, it was my fault too."

They scanned the area and saw no one else. It had been just the two of them. Their little experience. Their little secret. Kanmuri panned his eyes towards Azuma and their eyes caught. The other's face was bright red, not from cold but this time from heat, just as Kanmuri knew his face was. His face grew into a smile and he began to laugh really hard. Azuma did the same. They didn't know if they were laughing with each other or at each other but that didn't matter anymore. They just wanted to laugh. At that moment, Kawachi finally decided to appear. On top of the steps beside the store, Kawachi gazed down at the two boys laughing like mad men on a cold empty street. He hurried down to join them.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?"

"Nothing," the two replied in unison.

Kawachi furrowed his brows at them, but they left him no time for suspicion. "Kawachi-san, what _were_ you doing in the bathroom?" Kawachi opened his mouth to reply but was yanked away by Azuma towards the street. "C'mon let's go to the arcade!" The two merrily ran down the street dragging Kawachi with them and they were happy to leave their little secret a secret.

Meanwhile inside the Southern Tokyo branch of Pantasia, Matsushiro Ken approached his understudy. "What were you looking at Tsukino?" Tsukino calmly moved away from the large glass window of the store front. It was mostly covered in fog caused by the heat within the bakery, but a small portion had been wiped off by a hand. A grin had involuntarily appeared on Tsukino's face. She chirped her reply to the manager,

"Oh it was nothing."

End

Thanks for reading! So how did you like it? It was an idea that suddenly came to me. And even though I had left the yakitate fandom for a while too. I thought it was kinda romantic to have the boys hold each other's face and just let gravity do its work. Gotta hand it to the solar hands too, they must feel great on a cold winter day. I want some too! And I made Tsukino a closet yaoi fangirl. Hope you don't mind, tehe.


End file.
